Marisol's Dark Secret
by marisol777
Summary: Marisol has a secret she has kept hidden from even her best friend who she told everything to. Her strange behavior has raised suspicions between her teammates. What could she be hiding from everyone? When Rita and Zed try to send Alpha to another dimention her past will unexpectedly catch up to her. How will they react to what she has hidden.
1. Magic and Ninjas

*****Disclaimer I do not own Power Rangers. or Sonic characters.********

How did this even happen, Goldar had somehow gotten through Decca's surveillance and made his way to the bridge and got Alpha. The rangers stood there with shock. They were told to hand over their power coins and Alpha would be released. Not only that but tenga warriors had snuck up from behind and grabbed them. Only to release them when they complied with the demands. They had to wonder how did it spiral this far out of control.

####Earlier on that day####

Steven had just entered the bridge and looked over at the pink ranger would was usually the first one up, aside from Alpha. Smiling he snuck over to her and reached out his hand.

"Hey, Steven." she said

The silver ranger jumped back "You...how did you do that, Marisol?"

She smiled on the inside "That's my secoret." she stated with an amused smirk, but then changed back to a neutral look, with her usual unamused frown.

Alpha re-entered the bridge "Oh, good morning Steven." He said "Marisol"

"Morning Alpha." Steven said and Marisol gave a light wave, with her ring finger and pinky curled a bit inwards, as a form of saying 'hi'.

Alpha sighed, sometimes he thought that Marisol did not really like him that much. While she was usually kind to him. The way she was always silent, and that light glare she had most of the time made him think she was silently judging people. He decided to bring it up to Trish and Mark again and see if it is just him being paranoid. He knew that Marisol was not the type of ranger that had been selected in the past, she was less perky than the past Pink Rangers, it made her seem somewhat lifeless.

"I'm heading to Earth. Call if you need me." Marisol stated finishing pulling her brownish-blonde hair into a braide and walked out of the room.

Dillan and Mark entered the bridge shortly after Marisol left. Having passed her in the halls neither one questioned where she was going. Mark had to suppress a sigh, Marisol had changed since her trip with her grandma. Whenever it was brought up, she would act as if it was nothing or tell them to drop it because it was done and over with. It had been almost five years since that trip and both him and Trish had not heard a single word about the trip.

At least she livened up a bit now that she was living with her dad and not her mom and her two younger siblings. It seemed like she was always called by her mom and given a list of chores she had to do. Most of the time she was in the middle of fighting when she was called. Now they normally never really minded the calls, more or less tolerated them because she had no idea that her daughter was a Power Ranger. It upset them when she had said 'You're doing nothing important right now...', so much that it became her catch phrase, that was when they started to get annoyed by it.

Those words were usually followed by the chores Carol wanted done that day. Marisol had a job, took care of the house and was a Power Ranger, so by the end of the day one would think she'd be fried, but somehow she was not. Now that she was living with her dad, they split the chores and there was really not a lot to do. Considering that there was only two people living there.

####

Trish and Marisol were sitting at the Angelgrove Gym they had just gotten done sparing and were now having fruit smoothies to replenish their energy.

"So..." Trish started "How's Dr. Eliz doing?"

Raising an eyebrow she looked at her doppelganger. "Why." she questioned

"Well, she did move."

"Your point." Marisol demanded

"Look I want to know how she is handing the move." The brunette stated

"Fine." Marisol sighed "She is handling the move fine. She really likes the warm weather."

"Did she..?"

"Yeah, I have the key." Marisol said low enough for only Trishillia to hear.

"Cool" Trish smiled

A small smile appeared on Marisol's lips before it vanished as quickly as it came. "I still wish I knew what happened to make you so closed off." Trish added

"Trish." Marisol warned "We have been over this. I don't want to talk about it. Nothing happened."

"Alpha thinks you hate him." The girl in yellow blurted in a low voice.

"...I know. I'm trying to show some emotions but...after so long of hiding them, it is hard to turn them back on. I'll talk to him later on today. Try to at least."

After paying for their drinks the girls headed to met Sue and the others in the park. Sue was sitting in a light blue shirt and a dark blue skirt the flowed to her knees. She smiled at the two approaching and waved them over. It was not long until the boys teleported from the ship to the park. Tengas appeared with putties around them.

Jumping up the rangers started to fight, first focusing on the putties considering they were the easiest ones to take down. The tengas were a bit stronger and could fly. Jumping and flipping the teens fought, making them run into each other or trees. Eventually the park was clear of the putties and tengas. Sue pulled her hair out of her eyes, and took the hair tie that Marisol offered. The telekinetic always had hair ties to spare, considering that she always had her hair up in pony tails or braids, she always had hair ties to spare.. The red haired ranger looked around waiting for either Goldar, Rito, or the weeks new monster to fight.

When no monster showed up all the rangers were surprised. Normally Rita and Zedd sent someone either with their first wave or after they were defeated. Closing her eyes Marisol listened and waited to hear screams that said the monster was in another part of town, and the tengas they just fought was a distraction. Dillan tapped the girl in pink on the shoulder to get her attention. Opening her eyes she looked at the black ranger.

"Hmh?" she hummed

"You okay?" he asked her "You closed your eyes for a while."

She was confused for awhile then remembered that this team had no idea about her powers or her past hero status, so she smiled ad said "Yeah, I'm fine."

After he looked away Marisol's smile faded. The others were used to her locking her emotions up, though to be fair she had opened up a bit. Small smiles was the only thing she gave them. Trish and Mark had seen her angry before and knew the reason she kept her emotions bottled up. Though they only knew half the reason why. The main reason she never told anyone. A secoret that she is bent on keeping to her grave.

They looked around a bit more and waited for an attack, still nothing came. By the time an hour had past they were starting to get worried. Rita and Zed might not be the brightest villains, but they weren't the dumbest either. If they attacked then they had a plan ready. With either a monster, one of her minions, or Rito. Finally the silence was too much and one of them contacted Alpha.

"Alpha, did Rita and Zed send a monster somewhere? We were just attacked by putties and tegas and then nothing after that." Steven explained "Do you think they are up to something?"

"I'm unsure Rangers." the robot replied "Rita and Zed were never really that patient in the past. They could be planning something big so watch out. They could have sent they as a distraction for something." he warned

"We'll be on our toes." Trish and Marisol said together.

"You two sound like twins." he replied "you even look the part. Are you two sure your not twins?"

Trish blushed while Marisol stood there with a slightly amused expression. "We've been told that multiple times." Marisol said "But, yeah we're sure we are not twins."

Once they got off the communicator they left the park. Deciding to split off into small groups, that way it would not look that something was up. The girls headed to the mall section, Marisol being reluctant to go, while the boys headed to the juice bar and gym. Once they were done they were going to met up at the Angel Grove public pool. The boys laughed at the blonde as she mouthed 'Help Me.' While she did not mind shopping, if she could find something that she liked that was her style she would get it. Carol, her mom, ruined shopping for her considering that every time they went together, Carol would get Marisol lace shirts, or something princess themed, too tight or in her words undignifying. Then force her to wear it later on, with would either make her look like an idiot, if it was princess dress, make her incredibly uncomfortable or with the lace have a rash for two weeks on her arms and neck. She had a light allergy to lase so she would not break out in hives, but the rash was still difficult to deal with.

The girls were looking at the dresses Sue had pulled a dress with a lace bodice and showed it to the girl in pink. "Look Marc, I found a cute dress for you."

Taking a look at it she shook her head "It has lace, see the bodice. It is all lace." she explained

"Your allergic to lace. Right Marisol?" Sue asked looking at the dress.

"Yeah, though not too severely." She said

"So, if you had to wear it you could?" Sue asked

"Nope, she would find a way not to wear the lace, or a way to get out of wearing it." Trish said

The blonde glared at her friend, even though she knew that it was true. Half the time her mom gave her something lace it would always end up being re-gifted.

"So, if she is allergic, why does her mom buy lace stuff for her?" Sue asked

Marisol sighed "My mom, thinks I just don't' want to wear anything nice. She thinks I'm making up being slightly allergic to lace." after picking up a dress she walked over to the dressing room then added "Besides she's just trying to put her fashion sense on me. I never really liked lace. Even before finding out I was allergic, thought to be fair it could have been a certain type of lase."

While the other two looked for stuff to get Marisol walked out of the changing room.

"So...what'dya think?" she asked

Turning around they saw that she had a pink sleeveless kimono one with black trim, silver vines, and red roses. The dress stopped in the middle of her knee and ankle, with a slit on both sides about an inch, and a color that stopped a fourth way up her neck. With the curls in her hair she looked pretty, The flower stud earrings she normally wears tied the dress together perfectly. Even though one earring was aqua and the other was pink.

"Wow." Trish whispered

"Marc, you look great." Sue said "That dress is perfect for you."

With a small smile she nodded her head, turning back to the hanging room she came out a minute later.

"I'll take it then" she said

"I still don't know how you change so fast." Sue stated

Sharing a look, both Marisol and Trish practically communicated with their eyes. "I am the middle child out of four boys." Marisol replied without thinking.

Sue shrugged "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two release a breath of relief. Sometimes the other rangers were too quick to put together their strange behaviors along with Mark's. It made them worried that at some point they would have to tell them all about their past hero status.

They headed to another part of the store, one of the few sections Marisol usually shops at. Stopping in the bookstore the girls looked around. Sue was interested in romance novels and started to look at those, she noticed that Marisol was looking at the SIF books, mystery and horror books. Trish was not really picky on the type of books she like so she looked for what seemed interesting.

###

The boys had finished their workout and waited for the girls. They had already gotten their suits and were currently waiting by the entrance to the pool. Dillan sighed the girls were never late. Yet today they were and it made him worry. Mark seemed not to care, as if this had happened to him multiple of times before. Steven was relaxed about it and it made him a bit upset. His girlfriend was late and he did not care. Then again it was only five minutes so he shouldn't get that worked up. Considering that all three girls had proven more than capable of protecting themselves.

Tenga warriors appeared out of nowhere and the boys got straight to work fighting them off. Though fighting it proved to be a bit difficult because of their recent workout. They still managed to defeat them. Though they fund it odd how quick they were able to defeat them. Five minutes later the girls came running over, looking a bit tired.

"What happened?" Trish asked

"We were attacked, by tangas." Steven answered as he looked at his girlfriend. She seemed to be staring off into space.

"I suggest we go and see what's happening." Mark declared "Perhaps, Rita and Zedd are not really up to anything and it is just their minions acting on their own again."

All of the rangers nodded in agreement and teleported to the Astroid Megaship after glancing around to make sure no one would see them teleport. When they got to the ship they entered the bridge. Stopping short they saw a sight that made them freeze. Alpha was being held in a threatening manner by Goldar. All the rangers entered the bridge and got ready to morph.

"I would not do that if I were you." He said. "Surrender the power coins otherwise the tin-can gets it."

No one knew what to do. As if to make their situation worse, tengas had grabbed them from behind pinning their arms behind their backs. To keep them from fighting, and stopping their plan by morphing. The teens watched as Goldar's sword was pointed at Alpha's neck. The robot was shaking in fear, and they could tell he was trying to be brave; as he was attempting to hold still.

Marisol's eyes narrowed "We will never surrender." She said. She could feel the cosmic energy flow through her veins faster, as if requesting to be set free. Her eyes closed briefly to forcibly stop the flow of power. As the others struggled to get away Mark, Trish and Marsol stayed put. Sighing each of them gave the other a look before nodding.

Flipping backwards the three stood with their hands loosely clasped in the tengas hands. Ripping their hands away in one fluent motion and they were free. Goldar tossed Alpha to the side and was ready to strike him down. The blonds eyes flashed with pink before quickly making her way over to them and she released the build up cosmic energy. When she did a clear shield appeared out of nowhere surrounding her and Alpha in a dome. Pulling her sword out of her bag to met Goldars with a loud clang. It had all happened so fast that everyone was speechless. When she realized what happened Marisol was shocked. She had just let everyone in the bridge know that she had powers.

Goldar had called a retreat taking the tengas with his as he fled the ship. Without relizing the shield was still up Marisol reached out a hand to Alpha only to pull back when he flinched away from her in fear. Alpha paused when he felt a wave a hurt flow through, and tilted his head to the side. No one said anything creating an awkward silence between the rangers. Everyone knew that they needed to talk, though they did not know where to begin. The silence that lasted for a good ten minutes, felt like an eternity.

Steven managed to break the silence by asking "What are you?" and quickly regretted it.

Signing Marisol said "I am a telekinetic. I've had these powers since the day I was born. As I grew up they strengthened and moved a bit outwards." Nodding to the other two as a signed for them to come clean as well.

"I'm a psychic." Trish stated "All those times when I predicted how to stop a monster or some attack, that was how."

"What are you Mark? A shapeshifter, a telekinetic or psychic well?" Sue asked in shock

"None of the above." he replied "I'm as human as all of you...I think."

"What about all those moves you guys did?" Dillan asked "I don't think I have ever seen you or anyone fight like that before."

"It's called Ninjutsu." Mark said

"And we know it." Trish and Marisol added

"Because we are ninjas." they said at the same time.

"Wait, wait wait." Alpha said "How are you three ninjas, and why not tell us."

"That part of our lived died, the day our hero names died." Marisol said bitterly

Mark jumped in before anyone could asked what she meant "What Marisol means is; that when they were told they were moving to Angel Grovel, we knew that we could not keep our identities a secret when they left. So a few weeks before they left the three of us faked the New York Ninjas' deaths."

"We did not want to but, we had no choice. If we would have left them alive then people would think we abandoned them. We had to do what we thought was right."

Trish added "As for not telling you, we did not realy think it mattered that you did not know about was being ninjas."

"The power situation was about trust. I wanted to know that you would not freak out when you found out about our abilities." THe girl in pink said with no a lot of emotion.

"How did you become ninjas?" Steven asked

The three teens spent the next few hours telling the others how they became ninjas and all they did to help out the team before their first solo mission as a team.

Who the leader of their team was and the day they started and ended their ninja carrer, and skipping over the story on how she got that scar on the back of her

left should, Marisol did not what to tell them how she almost died. It was night time back in Angel Grove when the three of them got done telling to others about

their ninja lives all of them figuring that it was a good idea to go home and rest up for the next day. Unsure of what monsters they would have to fight or what they would have planned. After saying goodnight to everyone the rangers went to leave before Alpha said something in a teasing way.

"Any more secrets that any of you think that needs to be shared with us."

Shaking their heads each ranger left till Marisol was the only one there.

"Look, Alpha, I'm sorry." she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Why?" he asked her

"I've been told I've been a bit of a jerk to you." She explained

Shrugging his shoulders Alpha replied "Well not really. I mean there were times that I thought you did not like me that well. Then I had to remind myself that you are not like the other past rangers."

"Yeah, I guess I'm not." she sighed

"Ah,..I-I-I did not mean that in a bad way." Alpha said thinking he offended her

"No worries Alpha." the pink ranger replied

"Still why were you avoiding me?"

Marisl felt like she had been slaped acrossed her face "I...it's..." Sighing she decided to open up a bit about something that happened four in a half years ago. "You remind me of a friend of mine. I met her when I went on a trip with my grandma. She was the sweetest, most caring and loving person you'd ever meet." A small smile crept its way on Marisol's face as she remembered her friend.

"What happened to her?" Alpha asked

The small smile fell replacing it with a pained frown. "I don't like to talk about it." 'I don't need your sympathy.' she added in her mind

Alpha could actually hear the pain and sadness in Marisol's words, a first for her. Normally she would keep the feelings in her words to a minimum. Knowing that she was a ninja leader he knew that it was important for her to keep her emotions in check and not to let them figure things out by the tone of her voice. It made him feel a bit better that it was her training that caused her to be a bit more cut off then the other rangers.

"There are no more secrets, right?" Alpha asked

"No, there are not. At least not any important secrets" she replied Giving Alpha a kind genuine smile she left, teleporting from the Bridge of the ship to her room.

"If only that was true." She said to herself. Pulling out a picture out of a hidden drawer she looked at it and tears came to her eyes, but never fell. It was a black and white photo with her in it. The picture was of her when she was twelve, in a group photo with her grandma, her grandma's work partner, his granddaughter and someone in the middle of the girls. Both girls were sitting in front, in front of their respected grandparent, while a figure sat in between them. Marisol and this girl had an arm around his shoulders. They were all smiling like a happy little family. "There are so many things I wish I could tell, but have no idea how too." a single tear fell from her eyes. "If only I was faster." she whispered as she placed the picture in her bag.

####

Shadow stood on a hill underneath a tree, looking up at the stars. He had taken Professor Gerald's journal from Dr. Eggman, and found out that there were to other people on the Ark, that he had known. If only he could remember them. He had learned very little about himself from the journal. He had to find out who he was. Dr. Eggman had dragged him to this dimention back with him, and while he was glad to be allowed to walk around freely again. He still wanted answers. Memories would come and go. Mostly about Maria or the Professor. Flashes of memories about another blonde haired girl and a white haired woman. All he could see was their faces, he never heard any of their voices. Their names evaded his mind, but he felt like he knew them.


	2. Nightmares of the past

Metallic halls flew by as three sets of feet ran, heavily breathing as they ran through the ship looking for an escape pod, while avoiding the people hunting them. They had to get out of there, neither of them would be safe if captured. The once well lite ship was now dark and the emergency lights just barley giving them enough luminescence to see, red lights flashed along with alarms blaring. Their hearts beating wildly in their chests as fear, and adrenaline ran through their veins. Looking behind them, she saw nothing, but heard shouting from behind. They were getting closer, she could hear their feet hitting and voices bouncing off the climatic walls and floors. They had to get out of there otherwise it was all over.

Fear filled blue eyes meet hers, "It's going to be alright." she whispered to the girl, as she tried to comfort her terrified friend. She had no idea if she believed her words or not. She might have been a ninja, but she was still just a kid. They all were just kids.

She had never been trained for something like this, this was a new situation for her, and for the first time in a long time the girl in pink felt fear take hold of her, the feeling that the reaper was near chilled her. She feared what that could mean. The air around them felt heavy, they had already ran so far that they were in an unfamiliar part of the Ark, they were hopping that there was an escape pod close by. They had no idea how long they had been running, or helping wounded people. It felt like hours since they had been able to stop to take a breathe. It seamed as every time they slowed down, the ones hunting them down caught up to them. The only way they would slow down now was when an escape pod near. When the one in blue almost feel they stopped so she could regain her balance.

"We can take a short break, to catch our breath. We have to make it quick." the girl in pink whispered

Looking around she found that they were in the lower parts of the ship that did not house that many people, rarely people came to this section of the Ark, hopefully there was a way to Earth near by. At the rate things were going they would either escape or make their last stand here.

"Why are they hunting me?" the only boy in their group asked

"People fear and hunt what they don't understand." Marisol explained in a whisper "I'm probably on the hit list too...as well as my grandma."

"Maybe we can talk to them?" Maria offered softly "try to reason with them."

"Yeah, is reasoning with them before or after they shoot our brother?" Marisol demanded in a harsh whisper. "We tried to convince them that Shadow is not a threat, and what did they do? They sent an army to do away with us." taking a deep breathe to calm her nerves she added "Maria, I'm sorry...let's continue on now. We have to keep moving."

The three started to run again with Shadow leading the way holding Maria's arm. Coming to a stop when the hall they were running in split off into two directions.

"Now where?" Shadow asked

Voices shouting that they had caught up to them, that they had them cornered, sounded from every direction. Finding the safest route Marisol pushed Maria and Shadow towards that tunnel.

"Run that way and get to an escape pod. I'll try and lead them off your trail, and meet you both on Earth. Then grandma will take us all back to my dimention." Marisol said as tears filed her eyes. She was not sure if she would ever see them again. The feeling that the reaper was watching them came back. Pulling both of her friends into a last hug she lightly kissed Shadow's ear. "Be brave, stay safe." she added

The two hugged her back with tears filling their eyes. "No, we will get out of this together." Shadow cried

"I'm sorry. But its my job to protect the innocent." Marisol whispered, they were getting closer she could hear it. "No more arguing. Go!"

"Good-bye. Marisol." Maria said

The two friends ran down the hall their friend had shoved them. "Good bye guys..." a tear fell from her eyes as she ran down the other hall into the screams and yells that

the soliders were making. She hoped that she could buy enough time for them to escape. The tunnels past by faster, she had hoped that the soldiors would think Shadow had

picked up Maria and the two of them were running through the halls. She had made it to the upper levels and more fimiliar part of the Ark, pausing to take a breathe and

to listn for the screams of the soldiors she heard none. Looking out the gass window near by Marisol's heart stopped, there was a group of soldiors fallowing them. Starting

to run back to hep her friends she kept jumping at the same time. She was faster in the air, not as fast as Shadow was; but still fast enough to catch up.

"Marisol!" a female voice called "Marisol get over here!"

Pausing in mid-air the telikinetic quickly feel back to the ground and turned sharply over to the voice. Releaif struck her as she smiled a bit, before remembering why she was

attemping to levitate in the first place.

"Grandma, Shadow and Maria are in trouble. We have to help them. Take them to our Earth and then come back for Professor Gerald." Marisol said

"Gerald has been arrested, and they are too far ahead. Right now I have to foccus on getting you out of here." she said as she grabbed her granddaughter's wrist and yanked

the blonde towards a portal that she created.

Fighting aginst the hold the young telikinetic tried to fight back and get away. She had to help her friends, her family. She had to save them, the army had attacked them

and ruined any chance of a happy life on Earth for Shadow. 'Why can't G.U.N leave him alone?' she asked herself in the struggle. The girl almost broke free, she was almost

there. The second she was out of her grandmother's grasp she sprinted towards where she knew her friends were.

BANG! Followed by a shrill cry of "MARIA!" Frozen Marisol in mid-run. Tears pooled at the bottom of her eyes falling her eye-lids and down her cheeks. This action gave

Eliz enough time to re-grab her granddaughter and pull her limp form towards the portal again. Unfortunetly that was when she started to struggle again.

"NO! NO! STOP I CANT HELP, LET ME HELP HER. THEY KILLED HER, NO! I CAN HEAL HER, LET ME GO!" Marisol screamed and sobbed. Another gun shot echoed through the halls and

her ears causing the bolonde to fall sorrow, and defeat screaming and crying as she passed unwillingly through the dimentional rift.

####

The pink ranger's eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up in her bed. Sweat dripped from her face as she brushed her hair back. She felt tears fill her eyes again but never falling. She had failed. When she had felt the reaper's presents she had assumed her was there for one of them. Her. The very one who had escaped his clutches on numerous occasions. Unfortunately that was not the case, he was there for two of them, the other fourteen year old girl there and a young hedgehog. He was there to take them. When she had calmed down Eliz had told her what happened, that as they were running to an escape pod the two knew that they had to get out of there, Gerald knew that because of what he did they would have arrested him and killed him for treason; so he had Eliz run ahead to take the kids with her.

Maria, Eliz and her knew what Gerald had done, Shadow on the other hand did not. Gerald had wanted to wait till he was older to tell him about his 'heritage'. She knew that they would have covered up what happened, the real story would never be known to the public of that dimention. Glancing at the clock she saw it was four in the morning, knowing that she would not get back to sleep, Marisol got ready for the day. Dressing in a pink t-shirt and pair of jean caprice wrapping a black jacket around her waist. Brushing out her long brownish blonde hair she braided it and folded a bandanna till it looked like a headband and put it on her head tying it underneath her braid. Slipping into'a pair of tennis-shoes. Finally she wrapped a small bandanna around the burns she had gotten when she was twelve. It was a habit she was not willing to brake. When she had received these chaos burns, Shadow felt awful that he did that to her. So, to make him feel a bit better she started to hide the burns from his site.

By the time she finished it was five minutes past four. She sighed, not liking the fact that sleep was eluding her. She was used to the nightmare...no memory plaguing her mind. It played over and over again, whether she was asleep or not. Very rarely she did not relive that day while she slept, or see it replay before her eyes while she either meditated or had time to pause. Guilt pulsed through her veins every time she saw that exact memory, for she survived and they did not. Since that eventful day, Eliz and Marisol had never stepped foot in that dimention. They never had to get their stuff considering that they had brought all their stuff back to their home dimention and only kept a small bag of the stuff that was needed. As they would be going home two days after Gerald, Maria and Shadow got to Earth.

Time slowly ticked by taunting her, mocking her as her painful past played before her eyes. Tears that would never fall burned at her eyes as they threatened to fall. Trying to think of something positive she attempted to focus on what would happen if they did survive. G.U.N. would have to answer for what they attempted to do, she would be visiting them every chance she got, probably along side of her friends. Two positives was all she could get to before the pain and guilty came back.

All those lost innocent lives, all that damage, just to destroy a little hedgehog child. Anger was another constant that burned through her veins, anger at the people who attached and killed innocent people and are now hiding behind a mask claiming it was the right thing to do. Marisol had tried to move on, tried to get back to her life, but it would never work for long. Eventually it would come back and hit her harder that any brick wall she was tossed at. The good times that they shared were still there, she remembered them too, just not in that much detail as she did the tragedy.

When five hit she had given up going back to sleep or trying to drawl. All her artwork today was just depressing, even if it was full of light colors. Every note that she struck on her guitar had turned sour in her ears. Looking around the brightly lite room she sighed. Her room was a neon pink with black trim and crown molding, a silver, blue and red rose each was by her bed, one wall was complete with an abstract painting of brightly colors of lines, swirls and curves. She painted it all herself and loved it, but right now she felt nothing while looking at all her past work.

######

Shadow stood as he watched the rising sun, red eyes narrowed as the rays lite up the land around him. He knew that he should just move on from what happened on the Ark. After all it had been fifty years. But it still felt like it was only a few years. Sonic had attempted to help him get settaled into this world. While he was adjusting to things well thanks to the blue hedgehog, the way Sonic was trying to be his friend made him upset. IT was like the blue hedgehog assumed that he was his friend. They weren't were they?

While he tried to remember his past he could only remember all the way back to when Eggman woke him up. He needed someone who was there to help him understand his past. To tell him all the things that he was forgetting. Telling him that it would be alright, and comforting him after the nightmares. Were they really nightmares or memories? Vague images and names would randomly pop into his head, with out any context. He felt a bit bad every time he saw the mysterious blonde, and the white haired woman. Not as bad as he felt with Maria, but it was really, really close.

Questioning why it happened, he heard a voice in his mind say "People fear and hate things they don't understand, they either try to change it or destroy it. Believe me I should know." The voice sounded pained towards the end.

Was that why they attacked the Ark? Because of him? The mystery girl? Both of them?

So many unanswered questions, blank spaces were swarming in his mind. He had to know about his past, why was he hatted or feared? Why did they shot an unarmed non dangerous little girl? Blinking out of his thoughts; he saw the sun rise, a mix or reds, yellows and oranges. It was one of the things he liked about being on a planet, watching the sky change colors as it was transforming into day or night. Sighing he walked away from the tree he was leaning against once the sun rays started to get into his eyes.

######

Alpha walked into the bridge and saw that Marisol was sitting in her chair looking out the window at the stars.

"Morning Marisol...your...ah.. up earlier than normal." Alpha said nervously about what happened yesterday.

"Beautiful isn't it." She said softly

"What?" the robot said caught of guard on what the girl in pink had said.

"Space...All the stars, the planets...its all beautiful. Can't get a view like this in the city. A view like this comes once in a lifetime...sometimes not even then."

Marisol explained not even looking at him. Her words barely held any feelings as she spoke.

"OOOOkay." Alpha replied "Are you alright?" Walking around to see her face he saw that her blue eyes were glossed over, like she was bearly even there in the room with him. "Marisol?"

"I'm fine." She said "Just... it's nothing."

"You sure?" Alpha questioned putting a maniacal hand on her shoulder.

Instead of answering she looked at the hand on her shoulder and changed the topic. "Have you ever just relaxed and thought of nothing. Stared at the stars and just...just felt the energy of the world?"

"I've spent ten thousand years on Earth helping Zordon watch over the planet. I was rarely out of the command center." Alpha explained "Speaking of feeling the energy, what was that yesterday?" he asked

"What was what?" She questioned

"What you did... Mm.. how you..."

"The shield?" She supplied

"No,... well yes..it relates to the shield...I think..." Alpha tried to explain

"What are you trying to say?" She questioned

"I thought...well when you reached out for me I thought I felt sadness...Before that I felt anger."

"You felt emotions." She stated raising an eyebrow "My emotions?"

Nervously Alpha replied "Y-Y-Yes." thinking that she would be upset with him.

"That does not surprise me, considering that my emotions fuel my powers, before I have control over them my emotions controlled my powers. The more I felt of a cretin emotion the stronger that power was."

"So, when you feel anger stuff goes flying, but when you are scared you turn invisible, when you feel the need to protect a shield?"

"Not exactly..." she replied

"Then?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. My powers reacted to my emotion... it was just what I felt stuff happened. Instead of anger triggering stuff flying it was... me being upset... later if I was super happy I would levitate. Turning invisible was something I learned after I learned how to control my powers. Though I usually felt invisible at home so..." She trailed off.

Alpha nodded he knew what she was referring to, having witnessed her home life once before. He had teleported to her house since she had not been on the ship for a few days. He had wanted to see if she was alright and after running into her he was shoved into a closest by the girl when her mom entered her room and gave her a list of chores, on top of babysitting the boys. All of witch she had wanted done by the time she got home. Marisol had tried to enlist her younger brothers help with the chores, but they kept on refusing. One of them had told her that she was given the list to do so it was her responsibility to get it all done.

"So... what did anger control with your powers?" Alpha asked

"Anger is a dangerous emotion, Alpha, people say things that they do not mean...fights break out...misunderstanding occur." She explained "Feelings get hurt. That's just the norm...but for a telekinetic...anger is...we lose control over everything. It is different for everyone, a majority... of the strong ones..."

"What? A majority of the strong one what?" Alpha asked

"Well...it is hard to explain."

"Try me?" he challenged

"The majority of the strong ones powers...well they come as they age..new powers appear. Not new per say it is more like it is broddinig the horizon of the abilities they have."

"That's not..."

"Not finished... and well to help control them it is like...well I guess you can call it a spirit of some sorts...I don't now what to call them really. These select few we... well... have this 'helper' that helps put if we get too emotional." Marisol explained. When Alpha did not say anything she added "When we get too emotional this other 'person' takes over to keep us from doing something that we would regret. Our voices change into a double tone and our eyes change color, and the power kinda takes over and swarms them for a while. It is something I do not want you to see. Ever."

Before Alpha could reply the other rangers appeared in the bridge, turning to look at the other rangers he greeted them and turned back to Marisol.

Hoping to finish their conversation, but was surprised to find that she was not sitting in her chair. Turning around he saw that she had pulled Steven aside and was talking softly to him. He watched as the silver ranger walked away from the pink ranger obviously he still needed time to process all that happened yesterday.

####

The day went by with out a single monster or attack on the city. It was rare that Rita and Zed kept quiet. It made them a bit suspicious about what they were planning, they knew that Rita and Zed were easy to defeat, but knew better then to get over confident. They were still unsure if Goldar and Rito had told Rita and Zed about Marisol having powers. Alpha was for once alone during the day on the ship, while he was still surprised that the power ranger team of Angel Grove had two people with powers on it he was rather calm about it. Thinking back he could remember subtle ways that they had used their powers, to help them win against Rita and Zed in the past.

While it was subtle then, now it was completely obvious they had these unique abilities when he looked back on them. While understanding why the girls did not say anything about their situation, Alpha could not help but feel as if they hid it from them for other reasons . The way Marisol worded her promise also made his suspicious. While he knew that there could be small unnecessary to know secrets, why did Marisol emphasis that? The pink ranger hid her emotions well, having slowly opening up over the two years she was a ranger, he remembered the first day they arrived on the ship.

####FLASH BACK#######

A group of five young teens speared in the middle of the bridge in a color that represented their ranger identity. What Alpha noticed first was that this time their was more girls then boys. Like before he observed them for a second as he tried to word together his thoughts into an explanation.

"Where are we." the girl in the blue shirt and skirt demanded

The brunette girl answered "On a ship."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Trish" the boy in red and white snapped

"Where is the ship and how did we get here?" the boy dresses in green clarified his question

"Space." a dull feminine voice answered "We are on a ship in space. As for how we got here we teleport-ed obviously." she sounded lifeless which surprised Alpha because of the color she wore.

Pink was a color that represented cheer, preppy and well girlishness, and she was clearly the opposite. Had he made a mistake in his selection. Stepping out he desired to get it over with the explications especially when the blonde girl in pink turned to the others.

"While where are we is a good question, another on is why are we here?" Dalian asked

"To be the new Power Rangers." he said quickly

Gulping down air when he caught the fiery glace of the blue eyed girl. She might have been in pink but her glare was fierce and focused straight on him. Her eyes seemed as if they were searching him for weakness, staring directly into is soul and attacking it. While everyone else was curious as to what he was going to say. This girl looked as if she had started a timer in her mind and would attack him if he did not give her a good enough reason as to why she was summoned in the time she was giving him.

"What?" they questioned him

"As I said you five have been chosen at random to be the next power rangers.

"Why?" the girl in pink asked/demanded

"Well, because Rita and Zedd have been brought back to their evil ways and the Earth needs the rangers." Alpha replied

"No, I meant why us. Why were we chosen."

"It must have been for you kind, brave and strong hearts."

The girl looked like she was going to retort back but held her tongue.

"So, what do you mean by us becoming the Power Rangers?" the girl in yellow asked placing a hand on the girl in pink's shoulder

Alpha needed "Like I said before all I put in was the characteristics that all Rangers must have and you five were picked. Now we must hurry and get you all ready to Morph into your ranger selves."

Pulling out the morphers from behind him he stopped, the Alpha had no idea what their names were."

"Uhh,"

"Um, who are you?" the girl with red hair asked

"Oh, I'm Alpha five, but all my friends just refer to me as Alpha." the robot answered "And you all are?"

"I'm Sue?" the girl in blue replied

"Steven."

"Dillian"

"Trish, and miss moody over here is Marisol." Trish replied pointing to the girl in pink

"Ok, well Steven you will be the red ranger, Dillian will be the green ranger, Sue the blue ranger, Trish will be the yellow ranger and Mariol will be the pink ranger."

Alpha five explained as he handed them the morphers.

"Now what?" Dillian asked

"Put them on your wrist and type in the code and you will morph, ohh, I wish the old rangers were not busy at the moment they could explain this better." he complained and them showed them how they were to Morph.

#### End Flahsback#######

While everyone was in aw after thier mission with the fact that they were in a space ship she seemed almost uninterestred. Like she had seen in all before. That still bothered

Alpha, he knew that she loved space as she was constantly staring out at it whenever she had free time, but she always looked sad when she stared out at the stars. He knew it was none of his business and knew that whenever any of her friends questioned her behavior she would snapp at then if they tried to pry.

She smiled more than she used to nut it was a once in a while thing, while she was not glaring at everything anymore she still held that look of disinterest or a neutral look plastered on her face. It made him wonder how did she turn into someone like this, there had to be something more that they we all missing.

#######

"So, what other abilities do...ah..." Dillian attempted to asked

"Dude, enough with the questions." Mark said "Marisol is tired of answering them, and we are tired of hearing them."

The green ranger glared at the red ranger "I'm just curious, besides i is not like I'm screaming it to the world."

Mark glared back at Dillian, years of getting glaired at y the pink ranger back when she was the pink ninja in New York and the leader of the team caused him to not fear that glair. Unless it was one of three people giving it to him.

"Mark, its fine. He's only curious. Two years of being here and he just learned two things about me yesterday." Marisol whispered

"Well, there are different catigoires Phycis like Trish, regular telikinetics like me, another type is dimention seers or jumpers."

"And?" Sue asked starting to get into the conversation

"Dimension seers are thoses who can see into other dimensions. Dimension jumpers can move through the dimensions." Marisol added

"And Dr. Eliz is a Dimension jumper." Mark said

The pink ranger punched the red ranger in the arm and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What? It's true." he added earning him another punch.

"While true as it maybe Mark, we could have been told when we were back on the ship." Sue whispered "Where's Steven he should have been here by now?"

"Avoiding me." the blonde deadpanned

"Whaddya mean?"

"HE just found out I had abilities and he is... well... he just is not used to the idea of magic out side of the rangers." Marisol replied

Trish nodded "Not everyone is open about magic being more common in the world then they were lead to believe."

"IS that why you were always a bit... well seemed a bit... ah emotionless?" Sue asked slowly

"Kinda... I am in control of my abilities... though when my emotions get out of control, they take control of them." she replied "We should probably continue this talk somewhere else."

#######

"So, you are a telikinetic, and you come from a line of magic users." Alpha clarified

"That pretty much sums it up." Marisol nodded

"On your mom's side or dad's side." he asked

"Dads's the selection is usually random but the last few generations it has been a pattern of alternation between genders." she replied

"So how powerful are you?" a new voice questioned

Everyone turned to see Steven leaning against the wall of the bridge.

"Not very, actually. I can move things through the air, myself included or another person. Project shields and heal. I learned on how to bend the light to turn myself invisible, though not for long, Trish and Mark can do the same. So, again not that powerful compared to the Dimension jumpers or those that can control the elements."

"Like the periodic table?" Dillian questioned

"No, like fire, Earth, air or water. Thought the water ones can't control all water, only pure water." Trish replied

The sirens in the bridge alerting the team that Rita and Zedd sent someone to attack Angelgrove.

"Aye, Aye, Aye. Rito is attacking the park." Alpha cried as he looked at the screen.

"Let's rocket guys." Steven called and each Ranger followed his lead and morphed int their respective ranger outfit.

########

"THOSE POWER BRATES KEEP DEFEATING US!" Rita screamed "HOW ARE WE GOING TO TAKE OVER THIS WORLD IF THEY KEEP GETTING IN OUR WAY."

Zedd nodded "We have taken away their old base, their friendship for a time, their confidence for a time. It seemed as if no matter what we do each team of rangers we go against always win."

"That robotic friend of the rangers seems to be getting them out of everything." Goldar added

"Well, why don't we just get rid of him." Rito said absentmindedly

"One problem, that bucket of bolts never leaves their base. If and when he does the rangers are usually around him." Goldar countered

"THAT'S IT." Zedd yelled "We will create a device that will get rid of the bucket of bolts then turn the rangers against each other."s

"How are we going to do that?" Squat asked

"Yeah, that robot never leaves their base and I doubt they are going to let us try to get rid of him again."Baboon added

"Then we will have one of the ranger make the delivery themselves." Zed sneared

"Didn't that pink power brat mention other dimensions?" Rita asked

"Exsilent idea, we will sent the bucket of bolts to a dimention that fights against machines, he will be destroyed before he can explain, and the rangers will be helpless without him." Zed finished for Rita.

"Then we will take over the world." Rita added "FINSTER! I NEED YOU TO MAKE SOMETHING."


End file.
